Sweet Dreams
by Kadzinha
Summary: E quem sou eu para discordar? .:Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE - Categoria 1, Shounen Ai - Haku x Suigetsu:. .:Betada por Etecétera:.


**Resposta ao concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE**

_Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. As citações ou músicas presentes não me pertencem. Fic sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

** _

**Sweet Dreams  
**E quem sou eu para discordar?

* * *

**_"Às vezes dá preguiça  
Na areia movediça  
Quanto mais eu mexo  
Mais afundo em mim  
Eu moro num cenário  
Do lado imaginário  
Eu entro e saio sempre  
Quando tô a fim..."_**

_**(Coisas que eu sei – Danni Carlos)

* * *

**_

_-Você pode me ajudar?_

Acordou assustado. Aquele sonho novamente? Suspirou, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

Toda noite. Toda noite o mesmo sonho.

-Suigetsu, tudo bem? – Sentiu as mãos macias circundarem sua cintura e um beijo carinhoso ser depositado em seu ombro.

-Estou bem, Karin. Foi só um pesadelo.

-Então tá... – Puxou seu braço levemente, fazendo-o deitar-se ao seu lado. – Você anda agitado ultimamente. – Aconchegou-se em seu peito e fechou os olhos.

-É... – Respondeu, a voz sonolenta. Sem perceber, acabou dormindo.

* * *

_O dia estava relativamente calmo na Vila oculta da Névoa. Um garoto de feições femininas e expressão gentil chamado Haku andava despreocupadamente pelas ruas ainda desertas do local._

_Tão despreocupado que o pequeno coelho que carregava em seus braços fugiu._

_-Yukito! Yukito! – Chamava o garotinho, mas não adiantou. O coelho não voltou. – Yukito!_

_-Menino chato, não grite. – A voz tinha um timbre levemente agudo, que uma outra criança ali presente, denominada Suigetsu, tentava esconder a todo custo._

_-Desculpe, perdi meu coelho. Você o viu, Sui-kun?_

_Suigetsu e Haku se conheciam há alguns meses._

_-Não. – Respondeu, ríspido._

_-Precisava encontrá-lo, sairei da vila amanhã. Você pode me ajudar?_

_-Não. – Repetiu, segurando mais forte o cabo da espada em sua mão._

_-Mas por que não?_

_-Estou treinando._

_-Certo. Obrigado, Sui-kun. Vou ver se Tomoko-chan pode me ajudar._

_Tomoko era uma garota irritante, na concepção de Suigetsu. Amiga de Haku faz pouco tempo, a menina era amigável e gentil, mas mesmo assim, Suigetsu não gostava dela._

_-Não, deixa... Eu ajudo. – Disse em um impulso, arrependendo-se em seguida._

_-Muito obrigado, Sui-kun. – Sorriu meigamente. Percebendo a hesitação do outro não perguntou o que o fez mudar de idéia, vai que ele mudasse novamente._

_

* * *

__-Nee, menino chato?_

_Uma coisa que Haku não entendia era o porque de Suigetsu nunca ousar falar seu nome..._

_-Sim, Sui-kun?_

_...E Suigetsu não entendia o porque de Haku ser carinhoso com ele._

_-Você... hm... gosta daquela garota? – Perguntou, uma expressão emburrada permanecia em seu rosto._

_-Que garota?_

_-Você sabe, a tal da Tomoko._

_-Gosto._

_-Gosta? – Reafirmou, levemente surpreso._

_-Sim, ela é uma ótima pessoa e uma boa amiga._

_-Não, menino chato, estava falando de gostar como... hm... – Levantou o dedo mindinho – namorada._

_-Ah! – Sorriu – Não._

_Um silêncio incômodo dominou a clareira onde estavam. O dia chegava ao seu fim e nem sinal do coelho. Haku olhou para o céu. O tom alaranjado já tinha apagado e agora restava um tênue roxo que puxava o manto azul-escuro que era a noite._

**_Kik_.**

_-Shhh... ouviu isso? – O garoto de feições gentis sussurrou para o outro._

_**Kik, kik.**_

_-Ouvi._

_-Deve ser o Yukito._

_**Kik**_. 

_-Está atrás daquela moita. Vamos pegá-lo no três. _

_-Certo._

_-Um, doi-_

_**CABROOOM!**_

_Haku assustou-se com o repentino trovão e, encolhendo-se atrás do mais corajoso, procurou segurança. Definitivamente não gostava de trovões._

_-N-nee, podemos ir e-embora? Por favor. – Disse, a voz trêmula tentando ocultar o medo._

_-Por que? Estamos próximos ao coelho, você não quer ele de volta?_

_**CABROOOM!**_

_-Agh! – O grito esganiçado saiu assim, meio que sem querer, vergonhoso e não nítido. Corou intensamente ao perceber o olhar do outro._

_-Entendi, o menino chato tem medo de trovões._

_-P-por favor, vamos sair daqui, Sui-kun._

_-Não. Agora que descobri seu medo, vou ficar até o fim. – E sorriu, a primeira vez no dia, cheio de sarcasmo e malícia._

_**CABROOOM!**_

_-Ahh! – Dessa vez Haku não pôde controlar. Jogou seu peso na direção de Suigetsu e o abraçou. O garotinho chorava. – P-por favor, vamos e-embora._

_Penalizado diante da figura frágil à sua frente, Suigetsu correspondeu ao abraço e, lentamente, levantou a cabeça do menino, tomando seus lábios para si. Era um beijo terno e inseguro, com gostinho de ser o primeiro. Quando o ar faltou-lhes, interromperam o beijo, mas continuaram abraçados, olhando-se._

_-Tudo vai ficar bem, Haku_

_A chuva começou, forte e impiedosa, molhando tudo ao seu alcance._

_-Vai sim, Suigetsu.

* * *

_

Abriu os olhos, focando sua visão em fios ruivos espalhados por seu peito. Deveria ser por volta de duas ou três da manhã, calculou.

Chovia, como naquela noite. Um trovão ressoou, como naquele dia. Sua acompanhante remexeu-se com medo, como naquela época. Mas a diferença...

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Karin.

...Era que o nome que murmurava era outro...

-Vai sim, Suigetsu.

...E a voz que respondia não era tão gentil.

-É... – Dormiu. Porque no mundo dos sonhos, tudo **realmente** estava bem.

_**Fim**_

* * *

N/a: Podem jogar os tomates, ficou horrível. Sinto muito T.T 

E putz grila (?) foi o 1º yaoi que eu escrevi O.O e para um torneio ainda! Eu sou uma retardada ¬.¬

Quanto ao trecho da música, ficou claro que ele tem preguiça de sair dessa vida que ele construiu ao lado da Karin (É mais cômodo esconder a sujeira por baixo do tapete do que pegar a vassoura pra limpar o.O) e que a vida dele está num cenário imaginário (sonhos) bem longe de sua realidade e ele pode suprir essa vontade de estar com o Haku a hora que ele quiser, mesmo o Haku estando morto. Ah! Haku-chan e Sui-kun tem por volta de 8/9 anos.

Obrigada por betar, Ety-senpai! E gomen, devo ter te atrapalhado.

**The Dutchess Kah A. Dê  
**  
04/03/08


End file.
